brickrigsfandomcom-20200214-history
Motors
In Brick Rigs, there are seven (7) main bricks to power your vehicle. While these engine bricks are not the only way to make your vehicle move, they are only way to provide power and control other aspects of said vehicle. Current engine options V2 Engine This brick simulates an engine commonly found in small economy and general use cars. It has a low speed and relatively low torque, although takes up very little space. V6 This brick simulates an engine commonly found in medium to heavy duty trucks and tractor-trailers. It has good torque, but poor power and a low rev range V8 This brick simulates engines commonly found in muscle cars and other powerful sports cars. It has moderate power, but excellent torque. Drag V8 This brick simulates engines commonly found in fully tuned race/drag cars. It has lots of torque and instant power. Uses fuel at an extreme speed and should be used with a fuel tank to keep it running longer. V12 This brick simulates engines found in heavy-duty scenarios such as large super-duty trucks, off-road trucks, tanks, and large equipment. It has poor power, but a LOT of torque. Aircraft R4 (Currently can be found only in Aviation category) This brick simulates an engine commonly found in small aircraft. It has good torque and medium power. Top speed is technically infinite, as it is designed for use with the propeller bricks, but will spin wheels at the same ever-increasing speed. Electric Motor This brick simulates a DC electric traction motor found in electric cars and some trains. It has instant power and high torque, but is difficult to use in slow-speed scenarios. Related items Compressor Mimics a Roots-type supercharger. Increases power of any engine it is attached to. Will not increase top speed or torque. Despite functioning like a supercharger, it is modeled after a "bug catcher" intake scoop. Some builders will use it by itself as a visual brick. Can be attached to either the top or bottom of engines. Exhaust Emits a timed particle effect to simulate exhaust. Will spit out flames when using Race V8 and shifting gears properly. Adjusting the timing will create each particle quicker or slower. The colour of the particle can be adjusted using a colour wheel Fuel Tanks These can be used to increase the amount of time an engine or thruster runs. They are also explosive when struck. They use Petrol by default (except Tank 2x2x4 which uses Rocket Fuel), fuel type can be changed to C4, Rocket Fuel and Nitro. Custom engines Some builders like to create their own engine bays, or even whole engines. They often start a car with an engine and frame and then build the car around that, much like the real thing. Custom engines will not function on their own and are purely for looks. A custom engine must be used with a stock-engine for a car to move. Common practice among builders is to hide the stock engine inside of the custom one, or hide it somewhere else in the vehicle where it cannot be accessed. Below are some examples of custom-built engines including a twin-turbo diesel V6, a naturally aspirated big-block V8, a twin-turbo inline-16 for trains, and an air-cooled radial for airplanes. CV8.png|Big block V8 CI16.png|Inline 16 CR8.png|Radial plane engine CV6.png|Turbocharged V6 Category:Browse Category:Official Content Category:Bricks